


Kiss and Others Tell

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AH - Freeform, AU, All Human, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, High School AU, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Caroline, and Klaus have been circling each other for sometime now. How will a high school party, some miscommunication, and jealousy change things?*I wanted to hurt you! Okay, is that what you wanted to hear? I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me!” She fell back against the wall, drained.“You remember the day we spent by the lake last year?” Klaus said. It was the day that Klaus had first kissed her. *
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Elijah Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	Kiss and Others Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I own none of this, but if the rights are ever up for grabs please let me know! Also, if you have the time please review & give me feedback! I really appreciate it! Thanks for at least clicking :)

Caroline had started to exit the classroom of her AP chem class when Katherine bumped into her, causing her to stumble. Thankfully she caught herself on the classroom doors threshold. It was moments later when she felt Elena come up behind her, glaring right along with her. 

“She’s throwing a houseparty tonight. I’ve been experiencing her usual bitchy-ness plus extra.” Elena spoke, as they moved down the hallway to the only other class they shared. 

Glancing to her side, Caroline noticed Rebecca had joined them. “Let me just say Katherine is what makes me believe evil twins are a real thing. There’s you. Nice, sweet, caring. Then her, she makes the devil look like a golden retriever.” The tone in Caroline’s voice was a clear sign she was completely serious. As was the hand gestures that Rebecca had to dodge to avoid being hit. 

“She invited me.” Rebecca said, a shrug accompanied with her words. Both Elena, and Caroline’s head swiveled towards her direction. 

Elena spoke slowly, “You’re not going, are you?” 

Rebecca’s lips pursed a little, the only sign of her displeasure. At going, or Elena asking the question, Caroline wasn’t sure. “I am. Matt’s going to be there.” 

_ “Matt _ ,” signed Elena, and Caroline simultaneously. 

Rebecca cut them an icy look before leaving to making her way to Latin. “I was going to leave, and stay with Damon…” Elena said, biting her lip.

“I’ll go. I should probably go anyway. See if I can get a few more votes for Prom Queen.” They both knew that if Rebecca was going, one of them would have to too. At least this way, Caroline could get something out of it, unlike Elena. 

They had sat down at their desks when Caroline’s mortal enemy, who also shared this class, popped up, and opened his mouth, “Where are you going darling? I would adore to make an appearance.” 

“Nowhere that concerns you Kol.” Caroline replied, sharply. Luckily, as Kol was beginning to reply the teacher told everyone to quiet down. 

She had just wanted to exit Latin in peace, and make her way home since it was her last class of the day before she could though, someone stopped her at the door. Caroline knew it wasn’t Kol because she has rushed out of her desk with the purpose of beating him out the door. Rebecca was most likely stalking Matt from his class. That left two Mikaelsons, and she knew it to be one of them for the cough that alerted her was oh, so british. Caroline still wasn’t sure how someone could make a cough sound British, but the Mikaelsons did. 

“I really, really hope that's you Elijah.” Caroline said, as she stood in the doorway with her head tilted up towards the ceiling. 

“Guess again, love.” Spoke an accented voice. Klaus swung himself in front of her from the side of the door. He had the ever present smirk stapled to his face, but Caroline could see the look in his eyes that most people missed. It was almost kind. There was something else in it too, that Caroline could not, or rather refused to, put her finger on. 

“Klaus.” Caroline stopped looking heaven-ward, eyes meeting Klaus’s. They had known each other since they were children, but sometime in the last couple years Klaus had made it clear that he was  _ infatuated,  _ as he had put it, with Caroline. 

“Are you going to Katherine’s party this evening? I hear it’s going to be bigger than usual.” 

Caroline couldn’t help, but to start to feel like she was going to regret going tonight. “We’ll see.” 

The look on Klaus’s face told Caroline that she was busted, that he knew she was going. Sometimes she hated the way he could read her, yet she was almost glad he could tell when she was teasing him. Even if it didn’t always work in her favor. 

Without warning, Klaus grabbed her free hand tugging her with him. “Where are we going?” Caroline questioned. Klaus looked back at her, giving her one of his rare, unseen smiles. 

“I want to show you something.” He didn’t explain further, only tugging Caroline along by her hand. Caroline decided she wasn’t going to ask, and just let him show her. 

He paused in front of one of the art rooms. Klaus was still holding onto Caroline’s hand, leading her deeper into the room. He stopped, pointing to the painting that was on one of the easels. 

“You remember the day we spent by the lake last year?” Klaus said, it being phrased as a question, but knowing that she did. Caroline nodded, still looking at the painting. Still wet. 

Last year only Klaus, and herself had gone to the lake a few towns over. On the canvas was Caroline standing at the edge of the water. The fields surrounding her, the water glistening. Caroline remembers that day most clearly. It was the day that Klaus had first kissed her. 

They had both gotten in the water, fully dressed. On the way back onto the bank, they had kept pushing each other back into the water. Caroline had ducked Klaus back into the water, but this time he had caught her arm, pulling her with him. Caroline had basically landed on him, their faces had been close, breathing hard from laughter, and he had kissed her. Caroline hadn’t pulled away either, she stayed in his arms kissing him back. It was one of her best memories. 

Things had changed that day. She wouldn’t say that her, and Klaus were dating exactly, but it was something close. Neither cared to date anyone else, nor did they really think about it. Since then they had shared moments, had some that could have ended in a kiss, but didn’t. Caroline wasn’t sure what was holding them both back exactly, but this. This painting was touching. 

“I love it.” Caroline whispered. Klaus was smiling at her, knowing how special this was to her. It wasn’t the first piece of art he had done that somehow included her, but deep down Caroline knew this was different. 

Klaus’s phone beeped, ruining the moment. He sighed, “I have to go, and help Kol. See you later, love.” Caroline watched him go. She went home to get ready for the party, looking forward to it more than she had been before. 

When she stepped through the door to Elena’s house things were already a mess. The music was ridiculously loud, and classmates of hers were already on their way to drunk. Definitely a Katherine party. 

Caroline had been networking for a while now, she had convinced at least another senior, and two juniors to vote her prom queen. Yet, she had not even seen a glimpse of Klaus. Matt was already here, but Rebecca was not. Meaning when Rebecca did arrive, it was going to be in some outrageous way. Rebecca was sure to put on a show, either to try to impress Matt or to outshine Katherine. Most likely a Disastrous combination of both, one the Caroline was not looking forward to. 

One of the Football players bumped into Caroline right then, spilling his drink on the floor. 

“Ben why don’t you get another drink.” A voice purred from behind him. He nodded, and walked off. Finally, Caroline could see Katherine. 

“Enjoying the party?” Unlike when Elena smiled, Katherine smirked with an edge that hinted at the cutting words that were likely to spill from her mouth. 

“Absolutely.” Was the only thing, the only word to come out of Caroline’s mouth. Although it was said in the fake, lovely tone that Caroline reserved for both Katherine, and occasionally Kol. 

“Well I am sure you’d enjoy it even more to go see Klaus by the garden outside flirting with Cammy. We both know you were his backup plan. Seems he won’t need one anymore.” With that Katherine swayed away, to go meet Ben wherever she had planned. 

This had been an issue since Freshman year, Klaus had started dating Cammy around that time until they broke up sometime later. Since then Katherine has always taunted Caroline of the fact that Klaus was most likely using her until him, and Cammy found their way back together. 

Caroline could not stop the grimace on her face, and could neither stop her feet from moving her out the door into the front yard. Just as Katherine said, Klaus, and Cammy were standing there, engrossed in talking to one another. With a deep breath Caroline managed to swallow back not only her anger, but also her hurt, and walk back inside. She quickly made her way to the living room, without thinking she walked up to Elijah, and kissed him. 

She did it to hurt Klaus, but also Katherine. Katherine had very few people she cared about, but Elijah was one of them. They had been dating the last few years, until recently. Caroline wasn’t sure the reason they broke up in the first place, but knew that it had hurt Katherine. Seeing him with someone else would hurt her, just as she had done with a few words. 

What Caroline had not expected though was both the clapping that came from all around, but also Elijah softly pushing her away. She didn’t think anyone noticed, because the clapping still continued. She could feel Elijah’s breath against her lips, when he gasped her name. 

Before anything more could happen Rebecca had a hold of her arm, dragging her to the bathroom upstairs. Caroline was in a daze, she wasn’t sure what had come over her, or what she was thinking, but now in the cool air, away from the crowd she realized kissing Elijah was a bad idea. Rebecca was in the middle of telling her just that too. “The bloody hell. Are you even sober? I-“ 

“I’m not drunk, but I think it would be better if I was.” Caroline whispered. 

Rebecca whipped around from where she had been facing the other side of the bathroom, from her pacing. “What was that? Possibly an explanation?” 

Caroline’s silence was enough for Rebecca to know that she was punishing herself, without her own yelling. It was apparent to Caroline that she had calmed down, by her shoulders deflating as she leaned against the door.

“Why?” Caroline could feel the tears beginning to gather in her eyes at the question. 

The words blurted from Caroline’s mouth before anything could stop her, even herself. “I’m in love with Klaus.” 

“Your what!” Rebecca yelled, her voice echoing around the small room. 

It was then that there was a knock on the door. 

“Caroline, are you in there?” Elijah’s soft voice came from the other side. 

Rebecca went, and opened the door without Caroline saying anything. She was leaning against the sink, her head down hopping Elijah would say his piece, and go. When he walked through the threshold, and Caroline heard the door shut, she felt his presence right in front of her. His hand touched her face, before he spoke. “Caroline. I know why.” 

At that she looked up, meeting his eyes. “You do?” 

The look on his face told her that he wasn’t lying, even if she subconsciously hoped he was. “I am a big brother, Caroline. I have watched you, and Klaus circle around one another for years.” 

She sighed, and Elijah drew his hand away. It was then that Caroline realized that Rebecca had left when Elijah first entered. “Elijah…”, When she did not finish he hummed in question. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used you, Cammy was just so close to him that-“ 

“Cammy? You are so worked up about Cammy?” Elijah asked, the beginnings of laughter starting to spill out of him. Elijah drew away, leaning against the door, his laughter only growing louder. 

“Do not laugh at me!” Caroline practically yelled, her indignation growing.

The laughter became a low chuckleing, when Elijah started to speak again. “I can’t help myself Caroline. You are jealous of Cammy, when you have no reason to be.” 

With great effort, Caroline started to try to explain why exactly she  _ did need to be jealous  _ of Cammy. “Freshman year Elijah, they dated. Klaus was head over heels for her, the bitch broke his heart!”

Quiet fell upon the bathroom. Elijah looked at Caroline like he was looking at a baby bird who had not learned yet to fly. “They broke up, because Cammy figured out that Klaus was in love with you.” 

The words were stolen from Caroline’s mouth. Klaus, was in love with  _ her _ ? No. No, no, no. Caroline knew that they had had their  _ moments,  _ but he was never in love with her.

Elijah silently waited while Caroline finally began to understand. “Well shit.” Were the only words Caroline could utter, Elijah nodded, and continued to wait for the second thing that needed to dawn on Caroline. That's when it hit.

“I kissed you! Oh god, I’m the bitch. I kissed his brother. The whole school will know by morning that I kissed you! He’ll think that I love you. Shit! They all clapped, I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t already know! I’m going to be the bitch that breaks his heart!” Caroline ranted, pacing the same steps in the bathroom Rebecca had earlier. Finally she collapsed on the side of the tub. “Fuck, what am I going to do Elijah?” 

With a sigh Elijah moved to sit beside her, “You might want to go back downstairs, and find him. Explain things to him yourself, especially before anyone else tells him. It would definitely come better from you.” Elijah patted her on the back after he finished, and walked out the room. 

As soon as Elijah left, Rebecca was back in the bathroom. “What was that all about? What-“ 

Caroline cut her off, “Do you know where Klaus is? I need to find him.” 

“No, I-“ Before she could finish Caroline left. Rebecca didn’t bother to follow Caroline noted, thankfully. 

After looking all throughout the house, Caroline finally spotted him through one of the many windows. Klaus was alone outside, drink in hand, looking around for something, or someone. Quickly, Caroline made her way outside, on the lookout where Klaus had last been. 

When Caroline finally got there, he was gone. Turning around, she heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. It took a few minutes for Caroline to get through the crowd, but when she did the sight that greeted her was not a pleasant one. Klaus was on the floor, Elijah under him, then their positions switched, Elijah on top. The crowd around them were cheering, as the brothers wrestled. 

Hesitating only another moment, Caroline moved towards them. When she was in arms reach, Klaus was back on top. Before he could throw another punch, Caroline grabbed onto his arm, pulling him up with her, and away from the kitchen. 

They had made it all the way up the stairs, and to the front of Elena’s room, when Klaus jerked out of her grip without warning. He just stood there out of Caroline’s reach, glaring. “I kissed Elijah.” Caroline blurted under his stare. 

“I know.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Caroline had forgotten everything she planned to say, how she was going to explain since she had seen him, and Elijah brawl. Only more so, with the utter look of contempt Klaus was giving her. 

“Oh, you didn’t mean to kiss my brother! That’s perfectly dandy then,  _ love!”  _ Klaus’s voice had turned hollow, and cruel. Filling the endearment,  _ love,  _ with the full force of his hurt that boiled to anger. “Wasn’t like I hadn’t made my feelings clear, you threw that back in my face. Were you trying to hurt me?” 

Without thought, Caroline answered. “Yes! I wanted to hurt you! Okay, is that what you wanted to hear? I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me!” She fell back against the wall, drained. 

They stood in silence both gathering their bearings, until Klaus broke it. “I hurt you?” 

Caroline should have expected the question, but did not even think of her choice words that had come tumbling out. “Yes. I was hurt from my jealousy of Cammy.” Caroline found the words were hard to force out, but knew she had to, if she wanted to fix not only her once hopeful relationship with Klaus, but possibly their friendship too. “I only kissed Elijah, because I saw the two of you together. Katherine had put it into my ear that you were going to be more than friends again. I couldn’t stand the thought of it, so I kissed Elijah to get back at you.” 

Klaus began to laugh in the same way Elijah had earlier when she had confessed the same thing. He slid down the wall, laughing. When he had finally calmed himself, he looked up to Caroline’s confused, and worried face. “You kissed Elijah, because you were jealous of Cammy?” 

Caroline nodded, sitting on the floor opposite of Klaus. “I didn’t want to kiss Elijah anyway, I kissed him because I wanted to kiss you when I didn’t think I could.” 

Eyes rolled heavenward, Klaus spoke. “Cammy was asking if I could set her up with Vincent. Nothing to do with us rekindling our short-lived relationship. Which ended by the way love, because I am in love with you. You, not her.” 

A blush flooded Caroline’s cheeks, as she looked down to the floor, trying to find the words to kindly tell him she felt the same way. 

Klaus scouted across the carpet closer to her. His hands closed around her face, lifting it up to meet his eyes. He leaned forward, bringing their mouths brushing together, but not fully touching. 

“I love you too.” Caroline breathed, she pushed the slightest bit closer, deepening the kiss. 

Soon Klaus pulled back, resting his forehead against her own. 

After a moment Caroline broke the silence. “You are going to have to apologize to Elijah.” 

Klaus laughed darkly. “And why would that be? I deserved the fight, he knew how I felt about you.” 

Caroline opened her eyes, and pulled away from Klaus's touch, but not far enough that she left his personal space. She picked up his hands, which had been resting on her legs, holding them in her own. “He was the one who came up to the bathroom, and told me about how you felt. How he knew I felt the same way too, and I needed to fix it.” 

Slowly, Klaus wrapped his fingers around Caroline’s. “You didn’t know.” 

Their lips barely touched once more, before Caroline responded. “I knew, not exactly, but I knew how you felt. I let my  _ feelings  _ about Cammy blind me.” 

“Oh, do I know.” Klaus laughed. He brought their lips together again, before standing up, and offering Caroline his hand to do the same. “I will think of offering Elijah my...apologies. Until then let's go get ice cream.” 

Caroline nodded, taking his hand, leaving Katherine's party. Figuring they will also leave exactly how they will make this work, and the school drama until tomorrow. Even whatever Rebecca has decided to do to get Matt’s attention too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love reviews, they keep thus author going! So if you have a minute please do! 
> 
> Song for this fic; 
> 
> Habits Of My Heart- Jaymes Young


End file.
